Search For King Mickey!
by Seraphyl
Summary: I don't know how to summarize if my whole entire story is finished yet so I'll just say that it's about Sora finding King Mickey. Please R&R!


  
  
Heello! I'm Vee, hmm? What's that? It doesn't seem like a real name? Well, I got one thing to to say to you.. I AM NOT A QUESTIONABLE OBJECT!! QUESTION AT YOUR OWN RISK!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII nor Final Fantasy VIII, nor .hackGames, nor anything else in here that needs to be mentioned.

Chapter 1: Return to Destiny Islands.. Then Out Again... 

"Sora" Kairi shouted as he appeared out of the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy. They landed on the Destiny Islands after their brawl with Ansem.

"Hi, Kairi..." Sora smiles at her. "So everything here's back to normal, huh?". Sora looks around. Yep, it was definitely the Destiny Islands that he had known for so long; his home.

"Sora..." Kairi looked down at her feet. "about Riku--"

"I know.. He's... missing.." Sora replied regretfully, reminiscing the his vow to bring back Riku and how he failed to rescue his best childhood and best friend.

At that moment, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka ran towards them, cheering for Sora. The three of them looked as though they could crush him with their happiness. (If they were Kagura's they would. Hehe).

"Sora, you did it!! Hoooraay!!!" cheered Selphie, as she ran and hugged Sora tightly.

"Way to go!! You saved us all!!" Tidus said, impressed that his friend, Sora, would actually become a hero.

"Yeah, kid, that training we all gave you really proved quite efficient, ya?" Wakka said. No one knows why Wakka always had an accent on him and the way he says "ya" after everything he says. Well, I know why! It's because they never heard of Besaid. You see, on the island of Besaid, EVERYONE speaks like that. Yeah, freaky huh? For those of you who did play FFX and FFX-2 would know that Yuna wasn't born there, she was born in Bevelle. Lulu probably did too. She didn't have that crazy accent. (Okay, getting WAY off topic.)

"Thanks, guys!... Wow, and what an adventure!" Sora exclaimed, "Right, guys?". Sora faced Donald and Goofy.

"Yeeep! It sure was! Ga-HEE-YUCK!" Goofy agreed. Everyone sweatdropped, except for Sora and Donald. They were used to it. How can they not be?! Goofy says that Ga-Hee-Yuck thing every single 2 phrase he says!

"Anyway... We have to save King Mickey!! But...we don't even know where to start or know whether or not he's EVEN ALIVE AT ALLL!!!" Donald said, going from worried to extreme worry to uh... MAD DUCK DISEASE!!! or just plain ballistic-ness..

"Calm down... I'm sure he's alive... Remember what he said about always a way out even in the darkest place?" Goofy said.

"Yeah! Since Riku was with him, they'd both be safe!" Sora exclaimed happily at the sight of the sudden change of mood.

"Sora, c-can I come??? I mean, I know I can't fight, but I could help you anyway! Like... um.. uh..." Kairi tried hard to think of a benefit the group would have with her.

"Kairi... It's not that you'd be a bother... but it's really too dangerous!! I won't allow the Darkness to have you, too!" Sora said, trying hard to prevent Kairi to be in danger again.

"Sora!! Please!! I really won't be a bother! I promise I'll be careful, please?" Kairi said, sounding really determined, "I want...to be there for you! I know I will end up helping you as well! You'll see! Just like that time in Hallow Bastian!"

Sora thought hard about it. "Fine... you can come with us..." Sora said, finally giving in.

"B-but Sora! That would be meddling!!" Donald cried.

"Nah, she wouldn't be meddling.. since she already knows about our Gummi Ship." Goofy said, examining the situation carefully as if he was a surgeon. Hmm.. Surgeon Goofy. Niice...

"So that wouldn't be meddling after all, wouldn't it" Kairi said, added with an innocent smile.

"Gorsh...Guess not.." Goofy said, blushing.

"Hehe... come on, let's go! I wanna find Riku then we could fulfill our dream!!" Kairi said climbing onto the Gummi Ship.

"Our dream?" Sora asked.

"To travel other worlds!!" She replied.

"Wait!! Kairi!! Sora!! What about us?!" Selphie yelled, looking hurt."Things are going too fast!! Sora just came back and now he's leaving us here and taking Kairi!

"Yeah, we want to come!!" Tidus shouts, "Wakka and I even made a sword out of water and ice!"

"I did most of the work..." Wakka said, being extremely impressed with his own work.

"Really? Ice?" Sora asked dumbly.

"Yep! It's called 'The Brotherhood'. Ain't it cool??" Tidus waved it around a few times to show the blue translucent Brotherhood and its glory.

"Oooh... Shiny." complimented Donald with admiration.

"Wow.. well I hate to leave you guys here... but if I don't then the whole island would be pretty desolate.." Sora said.

"Our parents will worry too.." Kairi added.

"Fine.. I'll stay here..." Selphie said reluctantly.

"Yeah, me, too.." Wakka volunteered, "Y'know to keep Kairi company."

"But!! Oh... nevermind." Tidus said automatically.

"Let's go now..." Goofy said, adding a Ga-HEE-YUCK!

"Hang on! Where are we going?" Tidus asked.

"Good question... where should we go..?" Donald added.

They thought for a while. Finally, Kairi had a lead.

"Everyone, let's go to Traverse Town! Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith might have some information!" Kairi suggested.

"Hm.. we might be able to find something... Okay... let's go! What more do we have to lose?" Sora said.

"Hate to think... let's just go!" Tidus said, energetically.

"Okay, Chip, Dale!! Take us to Traverse Town!!" Goofy commanded.

"Roger!!" Dale said foolishly. "Uh... how do we start this thing again?"

"The lever labelled 'Start-Up', Dale!!" Chip shouted his insanities at Dale who just sort of... laughed.

T r a v e r s e T o w n

"Wow! This is Traverse Town?? It's even better than I thougtht!!" Tidus said, staring in an awe-struck daze at the lights and people... and the... MOOGLE!! Tidus ran right up to the moogle and touched its POM POM!! (Yaay!! The Pom Pom!!)

"Uh, Tidus, you know about Traverse Town?" Sora went up to him and poor moogle to ask.

"Yeah, Kairi told me about it!" Tidus said. Kairi smiled like she usually does.

"Yeah, well, you guys stay here and um... shop around. Goofy, Donald, and I will go down to the 2nd District to Leon's house." Sora said, expecting no objections. How wrong of him to, too!

"Hey!! Wait!! Why can't we go?!" Tidus argued.

"Look, I really don't want to start a whole thing with this, so just stay here, please?" Sora said. Kairi and Tidus looked crestfallen.

"Come on, Sora... why not??" Kairi asked sadly.

"Well, the Heartless are around and well.. They might capture you, Kairi, or even Tidus." Sora said, "And Tidus, I think the poor moogle had enough of the poking..."

Tidus stopped and the moogle was so pissed that it walked to the Moogle Shop.(But why hadn't it walked away sooner? Aww, poor deluded moogle..)

"Sora, we shouldn't leave them here. What if the Heartless comes to 1st District too? You never know..." Donald warned, with Goofy nodding agreeingly. Kairi smiled at them thankfully.

"Okay, if all of you think that, then let's go!" Sora said, giving up again. He really have to be meaner.

_"Yeah, I know... But why must the author be so mean and make me so soft?!" Sora thought._

(Yeah, well, it's my story! So, BUTT OUT!). Sora scowled.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi said, noticing that he was scowling.

"Nothing..." Sora said.

Sora and his group proceeded to the 2nd District with hopes that Leon and his group of women could help them. After Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated the little itty bitty Heartless that always appear outside of Leon's door, they went in.

"Leon?? Yuffie? Aerith? Are you--Who are you?!" A man heard Sora's voice and awoke from the floor. Yes, the FLOOR!

"You're.... hmm... Sephiroth?" Sora asked. He recalled the day he spent in the Colliseum, and the people he defeated.

"No..." He said, wincing at the name of his nemisis."I'm Cloud."

"Who?" Sora asked, trying hard to recall someone by that name. All he could remember about "CLOUD" was that it was a fluffy white thing in the sky he saw whenever he looked up to the sky.

"Cloud!! Y'know... guy who flies with the IMPOSSIBLE one wing?" Cloud said.

"Oh!! I remember you!!" Sora exclaimed, feeling extremely proud of himself.

"Oh, you do?!?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed as they dance a victory dance, and Sora does the Cloud signature victory dance. Kairi and Tidus just stand there and watch with humiliation. (Yes, I feel your pain.. I, too, would feel embarrassed...)

"Hey, kid, get your OWN move, okay?! Stop taking other people's victory move and claiming them as your own!" Cloud said, sounding very annoyed. "Anyway, what are you doing here, anyway? With, um, the girl and blonde guy?"

"Hey! I'm Kairi!" Kairi yelled, pissed that she was referred as "the GIRL".

"Yeah! And I'm Tidus!! We're Sora's buddies!!" Tidus said, feeling just as annoyed as Kairi was.

"Hey, Cloud, where's Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith?" Sora asked, quickly remembering his sole purpose for being there.

"They're training... in their secret "hideout" or whatever Yuffie said." Cloud replied, rolling his eyes at Yuffie's unbelievable naivette.

"Oh, okay, thanks, Cloud!" Sora said, setting out once more.

"Hey!!" Cloud called. Sora looked back at the Spikey haired Cloud. "Remember the light we've been searching for?"

"Yeah... " Sora said, "What about it?"

"We've found it... both of us..." Cloud said, with an awkward smile.

"Yep, we sure did..." Sora said, giving a genuine smile.

"Huh? Do you--How do you know anything about MY light?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"I knew all along! I just didn't say anything! I played Final Fantasy VII before! I know about Aeris as well!" Sora said happily.

"Final--What?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Nevermind.So now you've found Aeris, er... Aerith, shouldn't you be with her 24/7?"

"Cloud's got a girlfriend???" Donald laughed. Cloud ignored him. (Kairi, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy must be really confused right about now...)

"Yeah, well.... They wouldn't let me in their hideout. They wouldn't even let me know where it is!!" Cloud complained.

"Why, Mr. Cloud?" Goofy said with another of his famous Ga-HEE-YUCK's.

"Because... CLOUD'S WITH ME!! HAHAHAHA!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS LOVER, AERIS!!" Tifa said, as if she was hysterically deluded.

"Who's she?" Cloud asked everyone. Tifa gripped his arm like a leech. Everyone blinked like they were really, really, really, REALLY confused, except for Sora. Sora had beated Final Fantasy VII and defeated EMERALD WEAPON and RUBY WEAPON WITHOUT BREAKING INTO A BLOODY SWEAT AND-- Sorry about my random rambling. Back to the story now ;;.

"Tifa, I think you'd want to try the fanfiction for FINAL FANTASY VII, not KINGDOM HEARTS " This Cloud is the KH version." Sora carefully explained to the confused girl. Sora always did liked Tifa. I wonder why...

_"Oh, shuddup, Vee!" Sora thought._

Tifa left disappointedly using the Spirit Ocarina.

"Anyway.. I followed Leon and his group until Cid found me behind his store and tattled me to Leon on me..." Cloud said, putting on a pout. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Then why were you on the ground sleeping?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, that. I was just sleeping on the couch and fell down, but I just kept on sleeping..." Cloud said, as if that was the most OBVIOUS thing to do. Poor Cloud.. cwazy, cwazy Cloud... Every looked at him like he grew head that looked like Sephiroth or something. Cloud just shrugged.

"Sora, I got one request..." Cloud said, "Um... Leon never said that I couldn't come with a party so... could I go with you guys?"

Sora smiled. "Sure, why not!? []" Cloud smiled, but his smile was hidden by his red cloak. And that was the way he wanted his smile to be; hidden.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d

Endy Thingy...

Vee: Weeell? What do you think???? Was it good?? Please give me LOTS of reviews!! Yes, this story did make Cluod seem like a slow idiot, sorry if you don't like it...

Sora: I think I feel like a hero today!!

Vee: ::looks at him weirdly:: I think the Colliseum hero thing is getting to your head, Sora-kun..

Sora: Oh, shut UP!

Vee: Yeah... well, any more characters would like to complain about their dumbness in here?

Cloud: I do.

Vee: Reeeeally? I liked your character here most of all.

Cloud: Well, I'm so OUT of character!!

Vee: Well, DUH! Actually, if any of you like anime, and know about this anime called Fruits Basket, I made Cloud's character sound like Hatsuharu Sohma. I don't know if you realized that. Probably not many... if you did, CONGRATULATIONS!! ::does the Cloud Signature Victory Dance::

Cloud: HEY, HEY HEY!!

Vee: Okay, okay.. jeez... Anyway, hope you all liked it. This is the author, Vee, and good day to you!


End file.
